Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). 2011 Christmas Dragon The 2011 Christmas Dragon has been released. Its name is currently unknown. Fact: * These eggs can't be influenced. * The snow starts to fall off the eggs while cracking. * These eggs were easily obtainable during the release. Rumor: *It's a boy. Based on being uninfluenceable and that ribbons were girls... Egg Cracking Sequence The snow on top of the egg starts to fall off the egg while it cracks. Christmas Event This years Christmas event started on December 14th. Even some dragon breeds joined the Christmas spirit by dressing up! Holiday Tales By clicking the little wreath badge at the top of a users scroll you get access to the Holiday Tales. Every day a new story will be added. By reading every days story users unlock new ornaments for the "Wreath Decorating" and gain tickets for the "Holiday Raffle". Wreath Decorating The "Wreath Decorating" is accessible through the table of contents in the "Holiday Tales" book. Users can gather new Items by reading each days newly added tale. Holiday Raffle This year, Prize Dragons (Tinsel Dragons) will be raffled off. Everyone who participates in the event will be entered to win. Gain more entries by participating each day. On New Years Day, 50 winners will be picked randomly from all entries. Moreover, runners up will be selected as well. Prize distribution will be the same as last years event. Offical event topic in the forums: 2011-12-14 - 2011 Holiday Event References Category:Events